Judy Greer
Biography Judy Greer (birth name: Judith Laura Evans) was born on July 20, 1975 in Detroit, Michigan. Bio. The biography was found on the Internet Movie Database website which was created by an Anonymous writer. With a gift for comedy and an engaging on-screen presence, Judy Greer has quickly become one of Hollywood's most captivating young talents. Having appeared in such diverse films as Jawbreaker (1999), What Women Want (2000), The Wedding Planner (2001) and Adaptation. (2002), as well as a number of upcoming feature film projects, Greer turns in scene-stealing performances opposite some of the industry's biggest stars. Greer starred opposite Jennifer Garner in Columbia Pictures' romantic comedy, 13 Going on 30 (2004), directed by Gary Winick. Greer played an office colleague to Garner's character, with whom she shares a checkered past. She co-stars in writer/director M. Night Shyamalan's The Village (2004), opposite Joaquin Phoenix, Adrien Brody, Bryce Dallas Howard, Sigourney Weaver and William Hurt. Set in 1897, the film revolves around a close-knit community that lives with the knowledge that a mythical race of creatures resides in the woods surrounding them. The busy actress has most recently landed a co-starring role opposite Orlando Bloom and Susan Sarandon in writer/director Cameron Crowe's Elizabethtown (2005). Greer will play the sister to Bloom's character and daughter to Sarandon's character. She has also joined Jeff Bridges and Jeanne Tripplehorn in the independent film The Amateurs (2005) for writer/director Michael Traeger. The film revolves around a motley group of friends who band together to make an amateur porno film. Greer plays a young temptress at the local mattress store who secures a role in the movie by allowing the store to be used as a film location. Filming is underway in Los Angeles. Greer recently wrapped production in New York on a co-starring role opposite Thomas McCarthy ("The Station Agent") in Danny Leiner's The Great New Wonderful (2005) for Serenade Films/Sly Dog Films. The dark comedy tells five different stories against the backdrop of an uncertain post-September 11 New York. The cast also includes Maggie Gyllenhaal, Edie Falco and Tony Shalhoub. She also appears in writer/director Adam Goldberg's psychological drama, I Love Your Work (2003), opposite Giovanni Ribisi. The film is about a fictional movie star (Ribisi) and his gradual meltdown and increasing obsession with a young film student and his girlfriend. The stellar cast also includes Franka Potente, Christina Ricci, and Jason Lee and debuted at the 2003 Toronto International Film Festival. Greer plays "Samantha", the personal assistant to Ribisi's character. Greer most recently starred as the female lead role in the comedy, The Hebrew Hammer (2003). Greer was the feisty, fearless "Esther", who joins forces with an Orthodox Jewish private detective (Adam Goldberg) to save Hanukkah from an evil son of Santa Claus (Andy Dick). The Hebrew Hammer (2003) debuted at the 2003 Sundance Film Festival and premiered on Comedy Central followed by a theatrical release. She also appeared in Adaptation. (2002), from director Spike Jonze. In the film, Nicolas Cage stars as self-loathing writer "Charlie Kaufman" (and twin brother "Donald") as he attempts to adapt the novel "The Orchid Thief" for the big screen. Greer plays "Alice", the waitress with whom he becomes obsessed -- the object of his fantasies. Greer turned in a scene stealing comedic performance in The Wedding Planner (2001), with Jennifer Lopez and Matthew McConaughey. She played "Penny", Lopez's sweet, but ditsy assistant who tries hard though often falls a little short. Equally adept at more dramatic roles, Greer gave a standout performance opposite Mel Gibson in What Women Want (2000), playing a suicidal file clerk rescued by the one man who can hear women's thoughts. Greer's pivotal scene with Gibson is the heart of the film. Greer was born and raised outside of Detroit, the daughter of a mechanical engineer and a hospital administrator. After training for nearly ten years in classical Russian ballet, Greer shifted her interest to acting and was accepted into Chicago's prestigious Theater School at DePaul University. After a variety of odd jobs during college, from telemarketer to oyster shucker, Greer landed her first on-screen role just three days after graduation -- a small part in the Jason Lee/David Schwimmer comedy Kissing a Fool (1998). She flew to Los Angeles for the film's premiere and never left. Greer quickly landed a role in the dark comedy Jawbreaker (1999), with Rose McGowan and Rebecca Gayheart. Greer starred as a school wallflower-turned-babe in a story about high school girls who accidentally kill their best friend and try to cover up the murder. She went on to play a news correspondent in David O. Russell's Three Kings (1999), landing a memorable opening love scene with George Clooney. Her performance caught the eye of Hollywood, and she appeared next in Mike Nichols's What Planet Are You From? (2000) as a flight attendant opposite Gary Shandling. Recently she appeared in the SF movies Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Jussiac World ''and ''Tomorrowland. Her television credits include a recurring role as Jason Bateman's assistant "Kitty" on FOX's "Arrested Development" (2003), as well as guest-starring roles on "Love & Money" (1999), "Maggie Winters" (1998), and "Early Edition" (1996). Filmography *See IMDb External Link Trivia *Attended Winston Churchill High School in Livonia, Michigan. She was an active member of the Creative And Performing Arts program - CAPA. *Graduated from DePaul University's prestigious acting program in 1997. *Friends with actresses Aasha Davis and Kellymarie Demaray. *An avid knitter, she knitted a lot on the set of the television pilot, "Dicks." *Her first roommate in Los Angeles was fellow DePaul classmate Sean Gunn. *Played a character named "Kitty" in both The Village (2004) and "Arrested Development" (2003). *The producers of Love Happens (2009) encouraged her to change her hair color to red because they felt that she and her co-star Jennifer Aniston looked too similar. *Played in another sitcom created by Chuck Lorre, Two and a Half Men, as two characters: Myra Melnick in two episodes of Season 2 and later Bridget Schmidt in eleven episodes of Season 9. References External Links *Internet Movie Database (IMDB) information *Wikipedia information Category:Cast Category:Guest Appearances Category:Featured Article Category:Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton Category:Season 3 Category:The Big Bang Theory